The Struggle of the Malfoy's
by Pretty Little PsychoPath
Summary: This is based after Deadly Hollows. I know, they show Harry with kids and everyone, but I put my OWN twist! This is a Draco x Hermione! So, they have kids after the war, 3 kids, Hermione pregnant with the third. Suddenly, at Hogwarts, Draco and the others sense the Dark Magic stirring. Draco's worried for his family, having seen the future of his daughter... Can he stop it in time?


Hey Guys! To those who already read this, I have had to change it into a one shot due to lack of inspiration. If you want, comment some things you want me to add and if I get enough, I think i can add to plot. More stories are coming! Mostly Hermione x Draco. Some Ginny x Harry and maybe some other couples. BTW I changed Hannah's name to Auroria (Pronounce Auror-eia). I felt Auroria Malfoy had a better ring then Hannah.

~ Chapter One~

The Beginning

"Hermione, you have been blessed with a little girl," The Medi-Witch smiled at Hermione, who had sunk back into her bed, gripping her spouses hand more gently now. Her spouse leaned over and kissed her forehead, rubbing his thumb over her hand. Hermione smiled, pecking his lips. The man deepened the kiss, running a gentle cool cloth over her sweaty forehead. The man grinned, his platinum blond hair falling into his silvery pools. Hermione smiled up.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy,"

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered back, looking up into his eyes. He cupped her cheek, stroking away tears left over from the birth of their daughter, Auroria Amelia Danielle Malfoy. Draco bit his lip as the Medi-Witch brought in their daughter and 3 year old son. The girl had Hermione's fair skin, and her nose. But her hair was bright blond like his, and, like all infants, her eyes were blue. Scorpious had his pale skin, dark blond hair, but his eyes were darker, like Hermione's. Draco cradled Auroria in his arms as Hermione took Scorpious. Scorpious peered up into his new sister's face.

Draco smiled as the baby gripped his fingers, cooing up at him. He froze as he was whisked away. He clutched his child, looking around. Images flashed. A girl with platinum blond hair, down her back, waving in the wind, stood facing a dark wizard. His eyes widened seeing his body at her feet, tears streaming down her face. He watched her magic clash with the enemies. Her magic line sparked, frazzled. She wasn't focused, causing the magic to shoot around. Her eyes widened as she was blasted back. In Draco's arms, Auroria began to wail, as if she felt the pain. Hermione entered the picture, screaming at the girl, then spotting his body, began to wail. Another boy, with his same skin, but Hermione's eyes, hair, and glare walked forward, clashing with the wizard. The boy was screaming, screaming in fury. He couldn't bear to look and turned away.

The next image was off once again, the same bright blond girl, her wand aimed at… Harry? Harry was smirking, firing blast after blast at her. Despite her party dress skirts, the girl still gracefully avoided the magic. He saw himself, once again, fists clenched, muttering. Draco noticed that himself in the moving picture wasn't blinking, showing he was casting a spell. The girl froze, and then turned to the Draco behind her. Eerily, this image had sound.

 _"Father?! You hexed Lucas?!"_ She seemed upset, shocked, and angry. The Draco in the image frowned, nodding, glaring at Harry (Please read the note at the end!).

 _"He was in your bed two nights ago, touching you in your sleep. I heard you cry out in your sleep, afraid,"_

Draco nodded to himself in the picture. "Very serious crime indeed,"

The last image was of Draco and the girl, hugging tightly. He froze. It hit him. This was his daughter's future, his Auroria's future! Her future… effected by his. He looked at the precious baby in his arms. He would cause her so much pain. But at the same time, so would she. He looked at the image. Seeing Auroria and him hugging under the moonlight, her in a silvery white dress. He kissed her forehead before dropping the veil over her face. Draco looked back at his daughter, giggling in his arms.

Suddenly, another image formed. Auroria was flying on a broomstick, weaving through the clouds. She has a huge smile on her face. The clouds cleared revealing Draco behind her. Hannah was cheering as they zoomed past Hermione and Scorpious. Draco smiled in the image, laughing as Hannah squealed as they dived. Draco looked down at his baby. She would be a complete Daddy's Girl. Draco looked back up at the image. Auroria and Draco had landed at Hogwarts. His son had followed, Hermione stepping off with a bright smile. Hannah and Scorpious proceeded to practice magic with their parent's assistance. It was so amazing, seeing him be the father his dad never was.

Then, he was back in the hospital room. Hermione screamed when he appeared, a Medi-Witch rushing in. Draco cradled his baby, whispering soothingly as she began to wail once again. Draco handed her to Hermione, and then left the room. He felt it, that presence, as had Auroria and Scorpious. He saw the dark woman running away from him, so he continued after her, wand in hand. The woman spun and cast a spell. People screamed as the energy busted. Draco cursed, spinning his wand firing a counter attack. It struck him. Auroria's spell against the dark wizard. He muttered it, throwing a small line of rope out, and then aiming at the dark witch. The rope lashed out, wrapping around the witch, capturing her. The Medi-witch thanked him heartily for saving patience as she was transported to prison.

No less, a few years later, and Draco was working at Hogwarts, Hermione working there was well, as his Dark Defense assistant. Draco smiled at the students, who shuffled nervously, knowing his part in the dark times. Their eyes traveled to the 10 year old girl in a bright blue dress, spinning with her mother's wand, leaving a trail of light. Then a 13 year old boy jumping around, chasing his chocolate frog, when he should be in class.

"Welcome to Dark Magic Defense class," Draco smiled, wrapping an arm around Hermione. The students responded with waves and "Hello Professor" 's. It was an amusing sight. Scorpious smiled at the students, running into the supply closet, returning with a cage. Draco nodded to him and he placed it on the table beside his deck, Hermione taking Auroria's hand and leading her up the stairs into the office. Scorpious following after them. Auroria however, walking into the doorway onto the small balcony, watching her father teach. She studied his wand movement. This was a First Year class. She grabbed her wand, getting a stool, standing on it, and watching her father over the rail.

She found it much easier to watch him from on the stool, now not looking through the bars of the railing. She was her father flick his wand, all the students' wands flying to him. She felt the pull, trying to take Hermione's wand. Auroria gripped the wand, squeezing her eyes shut. Hermione gasped in shock, Draco turning around, his eyes widening. The wand wasn't getting pulled in; rather, Auroria was willing it to not fly toward the pull of Draco's spell. Her eyes were shut, focused, and her grip on her mother's wand relaxed as she pulled it free of the spell.

Hermione pulled Auroria back in, setting her wand in its respective case, then wagging a finger at her daughter. Auroria blushed, muttering a sorry, and then returning to her stool, watching her father. At the end of the class, she ran down the stairs, looking for anything students dropped. She found a bit of muggle… gum? G-U-M. Auroria shook her head, putting it on her father's desk, and then returning to look. A group of Sixth Year students came in, roughly. Auroria cried out when one knocked her down.

The students froze as Draco's eyes sharpened, finding his daughter on the floor of his class. He watched a female student lift Auroria up, brushing off her dress, then hugging her. Auroria smiled and waved the girl's wand, a book appearing on the girl's desk. She looked at the title, smiled, and hugged Auroria again. Draco smiled, watching his daughter skip down the row, up the stairs, into his office. Hermione looked up as her daughter twirled around the office, giggling as her dress skirt flowed around her. Auroria then sat on the floor reading a spell book, testing spells on a plant she conjured. Hermione turned to her paper work. She was reading the new student profiles that were to come to Hogwarts next year. Auroria's was the first. Then came Ron and Lavender's kids, then Ginny and Harry's second son. Then Scorpious, who would be on his Fourth Year at Hogwarts.

Auroria smiled, looking at the cat she created. Hermione smiled as Draco came in, smiling at his children. Scorpious was once again, having opened a frog, chasing after it. Draco chuckled, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. He noticed that she was tensed, watching Auroria swinging Hermione's wand close to Scorpious' face. Draco kissed her head and rubbing her arm. " _Next year,_ He thought;" _Next year, my both my children will truly be my students."_ Draco looked at the children. Auroria having been casting a spell only to be interrupted by Scorpious knocking her down. Draco sighed; he couldn't wait for the end of the day, able to ravish his wife in the Malfoy Manor, while the children got ready for Hogwarts.

No less, time flew. Draco looked down at his children. Scorpious was in his school uniform, his wand in hand, practicing poses. Auroria stood nervously, swaying, clutching her robes. Their delightfully 8 month pregnant mother had packed all their things. Auroria bitterly had agreed to the things on the Hogwarts list. She had already read through the Grade 1 Standard Book of Spells, having found Hermione's. Auroria had copied her mother's notes into her Spell Casting Journal, so she wouldn't have too much trouble. Scorpious felt he was superior at magic then his little sister, which told Draco he needed to sit with the child and have a talk about _arrogance_.

Auroria checked her small black watch.

"Father! We're going to miss the train!" She cried out horrified.

"Auroria darling, we aren't going to miss the train, your mother and I know how important it is that you and Scorpious make the train, now come along, grab your trolley cars, we are to Floo to the station, then we will be on the train," Draco smiled.

Auroria pushed her cart into the fire with her, grabbed her handful of green magic Floo Dust, and then clearly spoke her destination. The green flames engulfed her, whisking her to the train. Nervously, Auroria pushed the cart out onto the platform. She saw many students, some she recognized from her father's classes. She brushed her long platinum blond hair behind her ear as her father formed. The students bowed their heads to him as he walked onto the platform. Auroria heard her brother and mother appear behind them.

"Harry!" Her mother cried. A brown haired blue eyes man turned and smiled. He had a boy with him, who was frowning. Auroria blushed. He looked kinda cute. An orange haired boy ran over. He hugged the boy, getting the boy to grin, and then an orange haired man walked up, leading the boys and other man towards them. Auroria pressed into her father's robes nervously; completely missing Scorpious walk up and introduce himself.

"Harry," Draco smiled, shaking Harry's hand. Harry grinned in return. "Hey Draco, how are ya?"

"Fine fine, have a pregnant wife, strong son," Draco grinned. He felt Auroria shrink at him not mentioning her. Draco chuckled. "Not to mention my beautiful daughter Auroria," Draco nudged Hannah forwards. The kids, 7 in all plus Auroria, looked up surprised at her appearance. "She's a lovely little thing isn't she?" an orange haired woman smiled, pinching her cheek gently. Auroria blushed, murmuring a thank you.

"She such a downer," Scorpious said. Hermione glared at her son as Auroria's smile turned into an unhappy, embarrassed frown. "Scorpious, your sister isn't a downer, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Draco said sternly. Auroria's short frown turned into a tiny smile yet again. The children all introduced themselves, as well as the parents. "Auroria can sit with Albus and James, right boys?" Ginny smiled, her eyes growing stern as she gazed at her sons.

"Yea mum," James said as Albus nodded in slow agreement. Auroria blushed. " _So his name is James."_ Auroria smiled shyly. She turned red when her recent muggle music turned on through her muggle music player. Fumbling through her robes, Auroria turned off the music, her face burning. "Oh yea! Hannah's an amazing dancer and singer!" Scorpious grinned evilly at his sister. Auroria's wand was out and Scorpious found he no longer had a mouth. His eyes widened and he tried to talk, but all that was heard was grunts and moans, as, without a mouth, Scorpious couldn't talk.

Draco, noticing the incident, tapped Scorpious' head, his mouth reforming. Draco shook his head at her daughter, who sighed and muttered an apology. Auroria heard the whistle. The group rushed onto the train. Draco hurried the kids on, waving to them as the train pulled away. Scorpious sat with some other kids he knew. Hannah however, sat with Albus and Hugo, James having run off with two girls and another guy. She sat alone on her side of the bench, looking out the window at her father. He had an arm around her mother, and was waving away. Auroria waved back, nervously watching her mother and father disappear.

Draco and Hermione shared a look. They had time before work at Hogwarts, and decided to go to lunch.

"Auroria's certainly not the woman she will become yet. Other then talented with magic," Draco murmured to his wife as he ate his spaghetti. Hermione glared. "She has become braver. She took on the troll on her own, despite her brother running in fear. She has much courage and confidence, she just needs to realize it," Hermione smiled at Draco. He frowned in thought. "Did you see anything with Scorpious? Like I did when I held Auroria?"

"No Draco, I think that was Auroria's doing, not some magic curse,"

"I am unsure my love. It was so dark... I felt as if... he was there, watching me see what could have happened had I not gotten involved..."

On the train, Auroria was smiling as she talked with Albus and Hugo. She held up her wand. A beautiful wand made of the shed tears of a Phoenix, Unicorn hair, and dark oak wood, being glazed a deep dark brown red. The boys each stared at the wand, amazed. "My wand is made of the hair of a werewolf and cherry wood," Hugo said grinning. "Mine is light oak and made of dragon scales," Albus said. Auroria smiled again. "My dad helped me pick my wand. It meant a lot to him, to come see me chose my wand. He teaches the Dark Magic Defense class, Quidditch, and he is head of the Slytherin's," Auroria grinned. "My dad teaches Quidditch, Charms, and is head of the Gryffindor's!" Albus grinned. "My dad works with his brother, my Uncle George," Hugo sighed. "Lucky!" Auroria and Albus groaned.

"With our father's-." "And my mother!" Auroria cut in. "Okay, and Hannah's mother, we are expected to be the best of the best! It's hard work!" Albus whined. Auroria shrugged. "Not that bad, I hope to get Gryffindor, my mom was a Gryffindor, but I am more towards Slytherin. I know my brother will be there, and I want to be with my father," Auroria said. Albus tilted his head, thinking. "I want Gryffindor, my mom and dad were in Gryffindor, and my brother is in there. Personally, I want my sister to get Ravenclaw." Albus grinned.

Auroria laughed. The thought of his sister, after all she's heard of her, she seemed more a Hufflepuff girl. Auroria let the boys continue talking and looked out the window. Bird flew before the window, soaring along the sky above the forest. Auroria took a breath, watching the world slowly change. The window was open. Auroria stood up on her bench, the boys now taking notice. She popped her hand out the window. The boys watched fascinated as sparks grew from her hand, like burning embers. Then Auroria opened her hand, a small group of butterflies flew from her hand. Auroria smiled, pulling her hand back in.

Once the children arrived at Hogwarts, they were led on a tour. Auroria walked with Hugo, Albus, James (Albus' older brother), and near her older brother. Scorpious was wearing his uniform, walking with some guys. The arrogant soon-to-be-14 year old bragged about something, something with a girl, to the guys. Auroria shook her head in disgust as they all filed into the Great Hall. Auroria spotted her father from her place at Albus side. She looked around at all the Slytherin's, who were looking for her as she saw her brother talking about her, his head up, looking for her. Shyly, she ducked against Albus, hiding her hair. Malfoy wasn't for a little while, and as she waited, Auroria's thoughts began to wander. Until she heard her name get called.

"Auroria Malfoy," The Headmistress smiled. Nervously, Auroria left Albus side. He walked after her though, much to the school's amusement. As she went to go up the steps, she froze. Evil thoughts flooded her brain, telling her she wasn't good enough, her father would be ashamed, she wasn't worth his time, she'd never be a true Slytherin. Albus was at her side in an instant, as was Hugo. "Go on, don't be scared." Albus whispered. Hugo nodded, nudging her forwards. Auroria walked up the stairs and sat determination on her face. The hat rested on her head, silent for a second. "Driven by determination, brave, courage, determined to make your father proud… mmhmm… yes… I see…" The hat said. Draco looked up from his son at his daughter, hearing the hats words. His heart swelled with pride hearing that. He was always so proud of his daughter, she filled him with pride. A grin broke out on his face, seeing his daughter's determined face, no sign of fear she had felt mere seconds ago.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled. Slytherin clapped and hooted. Auroria smiled, shyly walking over to the loud table. Scorpious greeted her at the table, hugging her. He pulled her hair lightly, teasingly, gently shoving his little sister's shoulder. Harry, from his seat next to the Headmistress's, saw Draco's signature smirk, winking at his daughter, who blushed and winked back at her father, also returning his smirk. Harry was surprised. Draco and his daughter had such a bond, having the same eyes, hair, smirk, and even his wink! Auroria was so much like Draco… yet at the same time, she had so much of Hermione in her. She had Hermione's gift with magic and brains. Her nose was just like Hermione's, as was her eye shape. She had slightly more color to her skin then Draco, but it was still a similar color to the Malfoy.

Harry shook his head, clapping and smiling when his son got Gryffindor. Ron's son also got Gryffindor. Harry noticed Albus sat on the side of the table that was next to Slytherin, and Hannah sat on the side of the table closest to Gryffindor. She sat next to her brother, who talked with all the people at the table, however, she remained quiet. She studied her food before she lifted her head. She swore she… there it was again! Auroria stood, unknowingly getting her father's attention.

Then, just as something burst through the door, Auroria pulled out her wand, twirling it with her fingers like a baton. She focused on her target, as did the older students, including Scorpious. As the smoke dissipated, there stood someone everyone hoped to never see again. Her high horrible laughter rang around the room. Auroria shivered, her wand trembling. She recognized the woman. Her brother's arms wrapped around her chest, his arm over her right outstretched arm under her left.

"Bellatrix!" A deep voice yelled. Scorpious hugged his sister tighter, peaking a glance at his father. Draco was clenching his fists, his wand in his right, shaking with anger. Scorpious saw the door behind the staff's table close, hiding his pregnant mother. Scorpious turned back to the woman, who was strutting in. She had a horrible grin on her face, an insane look in her eye. She was walking right towards them. Scorpious tugged Auroria behind him, taking an offensive stance. Auroria also took up a stance behind him, as a defense. The woman, Bellatrix, cackled.

"My, my!" She laughed. "Are these my nephew's poor excuse of a mudblood children?!" She roared with laughter. Hearing the word, Scorpious knew what would happen. Draco roared in rage, aiming his wand. But he was too late, Auroria had already lifted her wand up, her wand glowing. Her hand was shaking, but Scorpious knew Auroria . Her hand would steady the moment the spell left her lips. "Diffindo!" Auroria cried. Bellatrix laughed as the spell hit her side, cutting it open. "Is that the best you can do little girl?" Bellatrix grinned evilly. She aimed her wand, her face taking a more maniacal look. "Crucio." Bellatrix cackled, arching her back in laughter as Auroria froze as the spell reached her ears. She began to tremble in shock. She knew that curse. Auroria had terrible nightmares of the spell.

Auroria's body convulsed. She screamed, her body falling to the floor, convulsing, shaking, writhing in pain. Hermione, peaking through the door, covered her mouth to hide her gasping cry towards her daughter. Draco had frozen, eyes wide. Hermione couldn't hold it in, letting out a pained wail as Bellatrix pulled the magic back, Auroria going limp on the ground. Sweat covered her skin, Auroria's hair flung around her head, some stuck slick to her face and neck. Her skin looked tightly stretched along her face, her cheek bones more visible than ever. Her eyes were closed and she was hardly breathing. Draco snapped. His son was frozen in horror and shock. His love was on the floor, pregnant, wailing for her daughter... His beloved daughter. Pale, near death, laying on the floor at the dark wizard's mercy. He snapped, his wand out, screaming out a spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco roared in anger. Bellatrix snapped her wand up, catching the spell, but Draco held up the stream, fueled by his fury. Scorpious had knelt down to his sister, drawing her into his arms. She began to convulse again. Her eyes were white, rolling back into her head. Scorpious began to rock her through the seizure. Draco stood on the table, jumping down, keeping up the curse. Bellatrix began to slide back. Draco pushed forward, his face twisted in angry heartbreak, seeing his daughter like that. Bellatrix fell back, the spell hitting the floor just above her head. Eyes wide with now showing fear, Bellatrix ran afraid, like a coward, transforming into a black cloud of hissing smoke and flew off.

Draco fell to Auroria's side. She was still pale, weak, and sickly. Her eyes were closed, her skin still looking like it was tightly stretched over her body, as if it didn't fit her. Hermione, despite her large stomach, fell down next to Draco, gripping her daughter's hand. Scorpious cradled her, lifting her head up in the crook of his elbow. Her eyelids looked sickly purple (have you noticed that when people are sick their eyelid colors goes like lavender purple, or is it just me seeing things?). Draco lifted her into his arms, feeling tears slowly falling down his face, dripping into Auroria's hair and onto her face, then falling down. "Auroria ..." Draco whispered, stroking her hair. She didn't respond, and was barely breathing.

 _Auroria_ _lifted her head. She was in a dark room, a girl with blue hair staring at her. Auroria recognized her as a muggle singing animation she liked. She began to dance, another light pink haired girl forming and a dark pink haired girl. Auroria stood, looking around. She spotted a door and began to run. More people like Bellatrix began to form, attacking her with spells. She stumbled, falling just before the door. Bellatrix' cackling laughter filled the air, others joining in. Tears flooded Auroria's eyes. She reached out towards the door. A hand, large, pale, and glowing white reached out. A face formed in the doorway. "Daddy..." Auroria whimpered just as the person grabbed her hand and pulled her into the door._

Hermione cried in relief. Auroria shot up, gasping. Color flooded her cheeks, her eyes lighting up. Her skin didn't look as stretched as it previously had. She had tears in her eyes, slipping down her face. She turned in Draco's arms and launched at him, crying into his neck like she did when she was 5 years old and got hurt. Draco wrapping his arms around his daughter's body, kissing her hair, whispering soothing words, holding back tears. Hermione scooted to Draco's left, hugging both Auroria and Draco. Scorpious leaned against his mother gently, stroking Auroria's hair.

Draco sighed and walked towards his classroom, which had a portrait to his and Hermione's flat? It was like a home, so flat worked. He saw Auroria being lead by some girls to the Slytherin dorms. After a visit to Madam Pomfrey, they discovered Auroria's body had been shutting down, but, by sheer force of will, Auroria revived herself. Had she not clutched her wand during her seizure, she might have not had made it. Tears flooded Draco's eyes at the thought, whispering the password to his room. He walked inside, the portrait shutting behind him. He shook his head to rid his mind of the thoughts. His eyes trailed to his wife, who was tangled in their silken blankets on the bed, wearing a silk nightgown. Her large stomach was covering his view of her face, but he knew Hermione was sleeping quite soundly.

He changed into some loose pants and a white shirt. Slowly, he crawled in behind Hermione, wrapping his arm around her, just under her breasts and above her stomach, pulling her to him. Her back pressed against his chest, her head resting on his left arm, his right arm wrapped around her still. He heard her grumble something about Ron eating too much at their wedding, and then she fell silent again. Draco chuckled, remembering Ron did stuff himself full at the wedding. Draco got startled by the yawn that escaped him. He snuggled up around his wife, hiding his face in her hair, breathing in the smell of her hair, falling asleep.

That morning, Auroria sat up, stretched, and then jumped up to get ready. She had an hour before breakfast then her first class. She taped her head with her wand, watching her hair go from a rats nest to silky smooth straight platinum locks. She slipped on her uniform, straightening her green striped tie. She pulled on her robes, with the Slytherin crest over her heart. She took hold of her bag and wand, rushing down the stairs from the dormitories. She spotted her brother sitting on the couch talking with people, when an origami swan flew in, twirling around her. Some Slytherin girls gasped at the beautiful thing, watching as Auroria shyly held out her hand, which it landed in. She unfolded it and blushed scarlet.

 _Good morning Beautiful,_

 _I saw you were awake and decided to send you a little love note. You don't know me that well, nor I you. But I hope we get to soon. I hope you are feeling better after yesterday!_

 _With love 3_

~ The End ~

Sorry for the one-shot cliff ending. Remember to Review some things you want to happen to the Malfoy's and I'll try to add another chapter! But for now I'm marking this as Complete work. And the guy in Draco's vision isn't Harry BTW.


End file.
